The Precious Gift
by Apple Kisses
Summary: ChiChi never expected any other children but when Atiya Son is born, everyone's worlds change. Watch as this half-saiyan girl grows and experiences love, pain, fear, power and learning things unimaginable. Rated T for violence and language later on.
1. The Gift of Someone Great, Someone Son

Hey! This is my first story so bare with me, and constructive criticism is welcomed.

On a side note Atiya is pronounced Ah- Tie -Ya. Okay Enjoy :) And Atiya means gift in Arabic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters aside from Atiya- she's mine!

* * *

ChiChi never thought she'd be in this position again.

In a hospital bed, screaming, cursing and without her husband.

It was only nine months ago she saw Goku, three years since Goten had made the same arrival.

Goku had come back for a day, a single day but that's all it took for her to create another little bundle of pai– joy.

"GOKU I'M GONNA KILL YOU! " "Mrs. Son please relax the harder you push the sooner this will be over with " "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING" "please stop shouting:" "AHHHHH"

"Mrs. Son please do try to stay calm" "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU DON"T HAVE A BABY PUSHING THROUGH YOUR " "AH! Yet another tailed child for yourself Mrs. Son"

ChiChi panted and looked through dripping hair to see a little baby wrapped in a light purple blanket.

"Congratulations Mrs. Son, it's a beautiful baby girl"

A baby girl. ChiChi finally had her baby girl.

"Mrs. Son?" "Hmm?" "What will her name be?"

A name, yes the little angel will need a name.

"Oh I'm not sure, I hadn't planned for a little girl"

As ChiChi gazed upon the little bundle in her arms she saw a dark hair, blue eyed baby girl.

Blue eyes. Ice Blue eyes. And a small brown tail. Just like her father and brothers.

"I suppose I can't call her Goken." "No, I wouldn't imagine such a name for a little girl"

Hmm. Such a precious gift this little bundle is. Gift. Atiya. Atiya Son. Perfect.

"Well then Atiya Son shall we go home to meet your big brothers"

ChiChi laughed as she saw the infant's face burst into a soft smile.

**Fast forward 20minutes.**

As ChiChi and Bulma descended toward then yard of The Son household a great ruckus could be heard.

The voices of arguing men, Namekian included as well as women and small patient voices.

"Ready" Bulma, asked with a sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Welcome home Atiya"

The house froze as three females entered the house. Three year old Goten and Four year old Trunks looked on anxiously towards the bundle. As the adults looked completely shocked. Was it so out of the ordinary for two women and an infant to enter a door. NO!

"What are you all looking at!?"

"What in the hell women, was is that child's ki so bloody high!?" Vegeta exclaimed, everyone looked on as if asking the same question.

"What do you mean, I mean sure she's gotta tail and blue eyes. Not to mention she's Goku's kid."

"It's a she! I thought you said it was a boy!"

"Be quiet Vegeta" demanded Piccolo.

"ChiChi the child's ki is insanely high and –"

"Momma is that my sister!?" said an excited toddler

"Yes baby this is your little sister, Atiya"

"A – Ty – A?" "Mhmm"

"Can I see?" asked a small but strong voice

"Of course Trunks" "Why is she so small?"

"She a baby Goten all babies are small!" "Well sorry Mr. Know-it-all!"

"Well move over let me see my Baby sister!" "Settle down Gohan!"

"Sorry"

After an hour or so everyone has quieted down, they had seen Atiya.

Speaking of the little half-saiyan baby, well she was sitting in Vegeta's arms gripping his thumb with her tiny hand.

"Kid's got a grip" "Father" "Yes, boy" " Could – Could I hold her for a minute?" Vegeta looked to ChiChi as she nodded.

"Keep her head steady" The room went silent in shock. "What! I know how to hold a kid!"

Trunks looked upon the baby in awe. He couldn't imagine that at one point he was this tiny.

He let a light gasp escape his lips as the baby opened her eyes and gazed innocently into his.

The little Briefs could explain how protective of the little baby he felt at that time. Seeing her innocent bright blue eyes wide in interest upon him, he felt as if he had to save her from everything.

"Trunks" "Uh, yeah Mom" "Time to go sweetie" "Oh okay, can we come back tomorrow though?"

"ChiChi, Goten and Atiya will be coming over tomorrow" "Oh – Okay"

"Bye Bulma" "Night ChiChi, try to get some sleep Hun" "Thanks Bulma"

ChiChi sighed. "Time for bed Goten" "But Momma can't I look a the baby a little bit longer"

"She'll be here in the morning Hun, she lives here remember" "Okay night" "night"

"Mom" "Yes Gohan" "You go to sleep I'll lay Atiya in her crib" "Thanks Hun"

"Night Mom" "Hmm Night" she yawned.

* * *

I have exams right now so I'll try my best to come up with the next chapter soon. :) toodles.


	2. Reflection, Rememberance and Revelation

_HEY! It's been forever since I updated…oh jeeze but on a good note…I've been inspired and this story is gonna start coming along great. Reviews are awesome. _And thank you too Assassin Queen, darkninjakitty10,don't call me green,Don'tReallyCare, Kohanita, SaChan2, twilight1235 and last but not least Yunagirlamy for alerting this fanfic 

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z. ….I do however own Atiya- and she is amazing!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Mom" "Yes Gohan" "You go to sleep I'll lay Atiya in her crib" "Thanks Hun"_

"_Night Mom" "Hmm Night" she yawned._

**Chichi's POV:**

Looking out the kitchen window to see a ebony haired- blue eyed little girl Chichi sighed remembering fondly the first day Atiya Son arrived home. Three years had passed, Goku still hadn't appeared. _Sigh_ . Three years and her daughter hadn't a clue who her father was. Sure she had asked a couple times but Chichi brushed it off saying _you'll find out when you meet him._ Was it wrong, to keep Atiya from the truth? Would she understand, that her "daddy" is dead and was dead when she was born? Chichi didn't have those answers, she probably never would.

"Momma … Mommma….Mommaa…Moommma…MOMMA!?"

**CLANK. CRASH. **_There does another plate…_" yes Atiya?"

"When is my Goten comin' home?"

"Later baby around-" "Twunks comin too?"

_Trunks. _Atiya had developed some strong bonds with her friends but nothing could compare to the one she shared with Trunks. Even the bond with Piccolo and Vegeta could come close to rivalling it. Ha-ha. Chichi chuckled. Her baby girl had the coldest men in the universe wrapped around her little pinkie. _She's so special._ _**"What in the hell women, was is that child's ki so bloody high!?" Vegeta exclaimed, **__ A lot more special then even I could conceive…well technically I do…so did Goku…Goku…I am gonna to kill that man for not seeing his daughter!"_

"Well…is he?"

"Is who what baby?" Atiya pouted with frustration "Momma is something wong?" "No baby, why?"

"Cause you ain't wistening to me!" "You _aren't_ listening…and I am hunny I'm just a little preoccupied…"

"Wassat mean?" "It means momma's mind is all messy like Goten's room" "EW! Want me to help cwean it up?"

_My precious gift _She smiled."You already did Baby" Atiya grinned back , her tail wrapped around her waist. "Hey umm Momma?" "Mhmm" "Is Twunks comin too?" _oh right.._"Vegeta and Bulma are coming over too" "Alwighty…I'm gonna go pway in the sandbox"

* * *

**Atiya's POV:**

"MOM! ATIYA! I'M HOME! AND I'M REALLY HUNGRY!"

"Goten quit! What if your sister is napping!?" "Oh come on Trunks. Atiya never takes naps until I get home"

The now seven year old Trunks looked to Goten in mild frustration while the six-year old basked in his proud victory.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks and Goten looked to each other in silent concern.

_That sounded like Atiya _The boys thought in unison. Then broke to a sprint to the back yard.

"AH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! AHHH STOP! NOOO STOPP!!!" Atiya kicked in glee as her best friend Piccolo picked her up and flew around the house. _I wanna go higher! _"Higher Piccowo!" Piccolo looked to the half-saiyan girl and smirked "Sure thing kid." "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"PICCOLO STOP BRING MY DAUGHTER DOWN NOW! YOU HEAR ME BRING HER DOWN NOW!"

_Momma! I was havin' wots of fun...That's no fair! Humph! _"Sorry kid, but I gotta bring you down" "It's okay Piccowo, It's not your fault" _Is that My Goten and TWUNKS! _As soon as she touched ground Atiya ran towards the boys and launched herself in to whomever's arms caught her.

Chichi looked to Trunks and had to stifle her laugh. The boy was clearly uncomfortable with her daughter in his arms. She coughed.

"Atiya baby perhaps you should umm...Ha-ha…let go of Trunks and wash up for dinner"

_I knew it was Twunks! Goten always drops me and laughs…_

'Okay Momma!"

General POV:

They all watched the little girl skip to the house, her tail swinging side to side. All equally amazed at the girl's ability to melt hearts.

"Piccolo I-" "I know Chichi, you don't want your freakishly strong half-saiyan girl to get harmed…"

"That's...I…She…I'll go set the table up for dinner"

Vegeta and Bulma made there may to the back of the Son House just in time to hear Piccolo's comment to Chichi..

"Piccolo! She's just being a mother! A good parent and she is one!"

"I never questioned her parenting Bulma, but she was never this intense with the boys. It's a double standard and Atiya has taken notice'

"The Namekian speaks the truth women. Atiya is far stronger then Goten and Gohan combined. Her ki is off the charts even with teaching her to simmer it down. The more Chichi pushes her the more her rage will fuel her power"

"She's three..What damage can she do?" Gohan chuckled as he heard this brush off

"Well actually Bulma..Though she is three... She is capable of a lot. She does have her tail. Not to mention that Goten reached Super Saiyan at **five**. Atiya is a force to be reckoned with"

"DINNERS READY" The adults slowly made their way inside.

* * *

Back outside; **Trunks POV:**

"_The Namekian speaks the truth women. Atiya is far stronger then Goten and Gohan combined. Her ki is off the charts even with teaching her to simmer it down. The more Chichi pushes her the more her rage will fuel her power"_

"_She's three..What damage can she do?" Gohan chuckled as he heard this brush off _

"_Well actually Bulma..Though she is three... She is capable of a lot. She does have her tail. Not to mention that Goten reached Super Saiyan at __**five**__. Atiya is a force to be reckoned with" _

Goten and Trunks had made their way to a bush shortly after Atiya went inside. They were playing "spy" according to Goten but Trunks hid just so he could hear the adult's conversation_ Atiya can't be that strong can she? She's a little girl. She wears dresses…there's no way she could be that...Powerful. But if Piccolo, Gohan AND my Father believe so…then it must be true. I can't protect her if she's stronger than me…I have to do something_

"Hey Trunks" _Maybe I should ask Father to train me?_

"Trunks! Yoo-hoo Trunks!?" _Or Piccolo…he trained Gohan and he is SUPER STRONG_

"TRUNKS!" _huh…_ "Would you stop yelling!? What is it? Jeeze…no need to scream my ears off!"

"Well sooooorry! It's not my fault you didn't answer me the first BILLION TIMES!" "It so was not a billion times! That's improbable!" "OH! Well Mr. Know-it-all! Dinner's ready so bllllaahhhh!" _Why that little TURD!_

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" "NUH-UH GOTTA CATCH ME OLD MAN!" _oh that's it!_ " OH YEAH WELL YOU'RE A BABY!" Goten stopped in his tracks and glared at Trunks.

"What was that?" He said in a dangerously low voice. Almost a whisper.

"I said..You're a B-I-G WHINNY BABY!"

Goten went for a pounce but stopped mid-flight. _Wait…how is he doing that?_

"Come on Guys! Dinners ready. Food is way more important than fighting! Mmmmm and Chichi makes the best food!"

_No way…impossible..._ "Um… sir…" "Yeah Trunks?" "Chichi is gonna KILL YOU BAD!"

* * *

OHHHH! Cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen when everyone sees Goku? What will Chichi do? How is Chichi going to explain to Atiya AND Goku who each are? And most importantly… How is Atiya going to react to her "Daddy"?

I love you guys and I promise Promise PROMISE that updates will happen weekly! !!!!!!! :) Review let me know what you think, any criticism is welcomed...jsut be gentle and try not to blast me please and thank you. ANYWAYS I'm rambling...tooodles

Sincere and Confused,

Apple Kisses

.xoxo


End file.
